The Princes and Princesses of Music
by MiKaN SaKuRaHimE
Summary: Mikan and her gang move from America to Japan. In Japan, there is Natsume and his gang as the princes. What will be happen if both of group who love music meet?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sensei does.

This is my first fanfic and enjoy ~

**The Princes and Princesses of Music**

_By: Mikan Sakurahime_

"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."

**Introduction 1 : The Princesses**

In Alice Academy America, there is a group of girls who experts in music, especially singing and dancing. But one day, they must to go to Japan to school in there because of the attack of AAO and this are the princesses' bios.

Name: **Mikan Sakura**

Age: **16 1/2 **

Alice: **Nullification and S.E.C **

Bio: **A rich young girl, who loves to singing and dancing, loves shopping with friends and design her own outfit. She She's a very kind person in the inside, she cares and loves her friends and her family. She's smart and the leader of her group even though sometimes she's clumsy. **

Name: **Hotaru Imai **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Invention and ice**

Bio: **A rich young lady who loves making inventions and she often hangouts with the group also money and blackmail lover. She's a cold, smart and loves her friends. She is the vice leader of the group. Mikan's best friend and she like singing and dancing.**

Name: **Sumire Shouda **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Cat and Dog Predisposition and wind **

Bio: **She's also rich but not rich as Mikan and Hotaru. She can be harsh to others if they insult her and her groups, she also likes singing and dancing, and she loves to hangout with Mikan and the rest of the group. **

Name: **Anna Umenomiya **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Cooking and air manipulation**

Bio: **She's also rich but not rich as Mikan and Hotaru. She is nice and like twins with her best friend, Nonoko Ogasawara and she love to hangout with the gang. She also likes cooking, singing and dancing. **

Name: **Nonoko Ogasawara **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Chemistry and lightning**

Bio: **She's also rich but not rich as Mikan and Hotaru. She is nice and like twins with her best friend, Anna and she love to hangout with the gang. She also likes singing and dancing. **

Name: **Misaki Harada**

Age: **18**

Alice:** Doppelganger and torture**

Bio: **Misaki is a rich girl also who like singing and dancing. Together with Mikan and the group, she moves to Japan. She's mature girl who likes a big sister for them. **

**End of Introduction**


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback and the journey

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sensei does.

This is my first fanfic and enjoy ~

**The Princes and Princesses of Music**

_By: Mikan Sakurahime_

"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."

**America Alice Academy, 00:00 a.m**.

"Burn! Burn all! Hahahaha!! Reo laugh after he attack the Alice Academy in America but he doesn't know that all students already move to the others Alice Academy the day before.

**Flashback..**

"All students, I heard that AAO will attack tomorrow and I hope you to bring your equipment now, so we can arrange you to other Alice Academy. This is serious and does it now! After a hour, all students gathered and all of them sad because they must leave their schools, especially the princess.

"Princess Mikan!"

"Princess Hotaru!"

"Princess Sumire!"

"Princess Anna!"

"Princess Nonoko!"

"Princess Misaki!"

"Don't leave us!" All the fan boys yell the princess names.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Hotaru shoot them with her Bakagun. This is because all of you being noisy. Then the headmasters came and divide the students into groups and give them their new destination.

All princess gather in one group and sees that they go to Gakuen Alice in Japan. Then all of students include all Alice Academy staffs and all headmasters went to the airport to go to their new destination. Before they leave the school, one of the headmaster used her alice to make the schools still operate and to trapped the enemies, so they didn't think that all peoples in Alice Academy already move to other safe schools.

**Alice Academy now..**

What!!!!!! Reo's very angry when he knows that he attacks the empty schools. All AAO agents then destroy the building. I will destroy all Alice Academy schools!!!!!

Reo yell and then they run from that place to their headquarter.

**At Princess Private Plane..**

I hope all of them will be safe in their new place. Mikan said to the others. Yeah, said Misaki. I hope our new place will be comfortable for us. I hope there is a place for us to singing and dancing. "Yeah!!" said Mikan. BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Shut up, Mikan. "I want to sleep", said Hotaru. Let us sleep and tomorrow we'll be arrive at Japan. Then all of them sleep.

©©**End of Chapter 1**©©

Thank you for all people who already give me review. I will update new chapter as soon as possible. Again, I say thank you for read my story and please review.

**_Mikan Sakurahime_**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sensei does.

This is my first fanfic and enjoy ~

**The Princes and Princesses of Music**

_By: Mikan Sakurahime_

"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."

**At airport, 08:15 a.m.**

"Finally, we arrive in Japan", said Mikan. Yeah, but who will driver us to Gakuen Alice? Ask Anna. All people in airport see them like they see artists because of their appearance who like artists.

**Mikan**: red hot satin one-shoulder Christian Dior dress, Gucci sevigny high heel, red Gucci Sunglasses, golden Jimmy

Choo leather handbag.

**Hotaru**: purple halter mini dress, Guess Women's heels, silver Christian Dior sunglasses, and silver Gucci Boston

handbag.

**Sumire**: green Miu Miu chiffon layered dress, Dark Green Miu Miu Bow front high heels, green Dolce and Gabbana

sunglasses, and Hermes green handbag.

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**Anna**: Juicy Couture ruffled pink tank dress, Juicy Couture black legging, pink Gucci sunglasses, and light pink Balenciaga

handbag.

**Nonoko**: Juicy Couture ruffled blue tank dress, Juicy Couture black legging, blue Gucci sunglasses, and light blue

Balenciaga handbag.

**Misaki**: Chanel little black dress, fuchsia Burke Heel, fuchsia Christian Dior sunglasses, and fuchsia Balenciaga handbag.

Suddenly there is a man walk to them, and he introduces himself. Hi, ladies. My name is Narumi. I will be your teacher at Gakuen Alice. So, we've got a gay teacher, huh? Said Sumire. "Sumire!" "Don't talk like that!" Said Mikan. Yeah, yeah, answer Sumire. I'm so sorry Narumi-sensei. " It's okay. ummm.. What's your name? My name is Mikan Sakura. Then these are my friends Hotaru Imai, Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Sumire Shouda, and Misaki Harada. Okay, said Narumi. Let's go to Gakuen Alice.

**In the limousine cars..**

There are divided into groups in first car, there are Mikan, Hotaru, and Misaki. In second car, there are Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. So, what's subject you teach Narumi sensei? Ask Mikan. I'm teaching Japanese. Suddenly, Mikan's phone rang..

_**Beautiful, dirty dirty rich rich dirty dirty  
Beautiful dirty rich  
Dirty dirty rich dirty dirty rich beautiful  
Beautiful and dirty dirty rich rich dirty**_

Hello.. Mikan.. This is Sumire. I have an idea about to make our introduction, as new students will be cool. Okay Sumire, so what's your idea? Remember our dance when our last year's Alice Academy Festival. Yes, said Mikan. How about we do that? OK.. Seems interesting.. Let's do that.. See you.. Mikan ends the phone calls and tell the ideas to Hotaru and Misaki also Narumi sensei. Narumi sensei seems excited with their ideas and makes their introduction plan.

**At Gakuen Alice, 10:00 a.m.**

Natsume and his gang skipped the class and they go to their daily practicing. "Natsume, what song we used today?" Ask Ruka. Hmm.. How about we use Bounce from Timbaland? "Let's do it man." Said Koko and Mochu. 

**_Koko:_ _(Tempo has reached critical level)  
(Tempo has reached critical level)_**

**_Huh... bounce... ooh I like you... bounce...  
_**

**_All:  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, c'mere girl, bounce  
C'mere girl, c'mere girl, let me talk to you_**

**_[Verse 1: Tsubasa]  
Let me see them big titties, don't act saddity you ain't pretty  
Break bread if you wanna get wit' me, all I wanna do is dig off in them kidneys  
Tell ya boyfriend he better mind his business, 'fore he end up in the trunk of my Bentley  
I am still a boss, he can't hit me, he ain't got enough paper to deal wit' me  
Baby girl wanna two step wit' me, turn around rub ya ass up against me  
Whoa, lil' mama done got tipsy, and then tonight, tomorrow you're history  
All you haters wit' that hoe sh*t miss me, I stay strapped security don't frisk me  
Set it off 'til this muthafu*ka empty, I turn around do the same sh*t next week  
Come on_**

**_[Chorus: Natsume and Ruka]  
Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_**

**_[Verse 2: Mochu and Koko]  
OOH! There she go, just what the Doc's been lookin' fo'  
She just what I need, black and Chinese like Sum Yung Ho  
I got a bungalow, we can diappear for a week or so (yeah)  
I got a steady young flow, super bowl wit' it like I'm Dungy yo (oh)  
Yes, congratulations, you won a millionaire invitation  
Sorry I'm so demandin', but save the dancin', for back at the mansion and  
Ain't, this money handsome? Ain't, that a panty anthem?  
I kill me, just like you, from the back you'll see_**

**_[Chorus: Tsubasa and Yuu]  
Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_**

**_[Verse 3: Natsume and Ruka]  
Hold up! Hell naw! Like Britney Spears I wear no draws  
In the club I drink it up, gulp gulp drink it up  
Got Patron sippin' in my cup, that's ya man I bet I can make him look  
When he see the jugs he wanna rush and get a quick touch of the big ol' butt  
Mmhmm big ol' butt, thick legs, big ol' jugs, legs stick like rims on the truck  
Take him to the crib, yep, we gon' fu*k, you can call me a freak I like to get buck  
I don't have to do much to make you get it up  
Some young hoe she worth two dollars, I'm worth more dollars that make a beauty parlors  
I pop collars, c-c-c-collars, I don't buy shots I only buy the bottles  
Only rich girls, we only buy the bottles  
And like a porn star I'm best when I swallow_**

**_[Chorus: all]  
Bounce (like yo' ass had the hiccups)  
Bounce (like we was ridin' in my pick-up)  
Bounce (why you lookin' so sad? baby girl you need to cheer up)  
Bounce (I got the remedy, it's you on me and me on you  
And you on me and me on you and you on her  
Then her on me and her on you and y'all on me  
Then me on y'all and y'all on me  
Menage a trois, menage a tr-uh-uh)_**

After finish, they walkout and see in the gate that there are two limousine cars enter Gakuen Alice. "New students, huh?" Said Mochu. I hope there is sexy chick, said Tsubasa. Then Narumi come out from the car and see Natsume's group.

"Skip class again, guys." "Whatever, gay teacher", said Natsume. Narumi sensei, there is a new students? Ask Yuu. "Yes, to be more exact six new students and all girls," answer Narumi. "Yes!" yell Tsubasa. "Shut up, shadow!" Said Natsume. Then Narumi said to them if they want to see the new girls, they must come to class tomorrow. After that, Natsume and the gang walk away from Narumi. After Natsume and his gang fade away, Mikan and her gang come out from the cars. "Who are they, Narumi sensei?" ask Mikan. "He's Natsume Hyuuga and his gang," answer Narumi. If you want to know, you can search by your own. "Okay", said Mikan. By the way because, Gakuen Alice lack of the girl's uniforms, so all of you can use your daily clothes. Okay, answer them. Then Narumi lead them into their special mansion.

**At The Princes' Mansion (they're rich remember..**** ), 21.15 p.m.**

Hey, Yuu. Give me information about these six new girls, said Tsubasa. Okay, no problem. Here the list of these new students and their bios.

Name: **Mikan Sakura**

Age: **16 1/2 **

Alice: **Nullification and S.E.C **

Bio: **Born on January 1****st****. The leader of XYPERSES (Sexy, Independent, Friendly, Smart Princesses). The only **

** daughter of Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Azumi. She has her own clothing name Sakura clothing. She's beautiful, **

** smart, and make people stunned at her, especially boys. The heiress of Sakura Corp. **

Natsume thinks cute girl when he see Mikan's photo. Yuu then continue it.

Name: **Hotaru Imai **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Invention and ice**

Bio: **Born on October 25****th****. She is the vice leader of the group. Mikan's best friend. The only daughter of Shinichi **

** and Ran Imai. She has one brother, Subaru Imai who already graduate from Alice Academy five years ago. **

** She's cool, smart, and beautiful. The heiress of Imai Corp.**

This time Ruka is blushing when he saw Hotaru's photo.

Name: **Sumire Shouda **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Cat and Dog Predisposition and wind **

Bio: **born on May 31****st****. She has a brother. She has curly hair. She is the daughter of Renji and Rukia Shouda. She's **

** a little spoiled, brave, and loyal. XYPERSES's member. The heiress of Shouda Corp.**

Mochu says interesting girl when he sees Sumire's photos.

Name: **Anna Umenomiya **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Cooking and air manipulation**

Bio: **Born on March 3****rd****. She acts like twins with her best friend, Nonoko. She's the only daughter of Hajime and **

** Miyuki Umenomiya. She's cute, bubbly, and friendly. XYPERSES's member. The heiress of Umenomiya Corp.**

Koko says cute in his mind when he sees Anna's photo.

Name: **Nonoko Ogasawara **

Age: **17**

Alice: **Chemistry and lightning**

Bio: **Born on September 26****th****. She acts like twins with her best friend, Anna. She's the only daughter of Akira and **

** Hikari Ogasawara. She's cute, nice, and friendly. XYPERSES's member. The heiress of Ogasawara Corp.**

Yuu blushing when he see Nonoko's photo.

Name: **Misaki Harada**

Age: **18**

Alice:** Doppelganger and torture**

Bio: **Born on June 14****th****. Last year student. She has a brother, Kaname who graduate from America's Alice **

** Academy a year ago. She's the only daughter of Kazuma and Karin Harada. XYPERSES's member. The heiress **

** of Harada Corp.**

Tsubasa lick his lips when he sees Misaki 's photo.

After that they, go to sleep.

**At The Princesses' Mansion, 21.15 p.m.**

Hotaru.. "Can you give me information about that guys in afternoon," ask Mikan.

Okay, no problem. Now give me 500 rabbits all of you, not only Mikan. "Okay," answer them. This is the bio of Natsume

and his gang, HGP (Hot and Gorgeous Princes)

Name: **Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: **17**

Alice: **Fire**

Bio: **Born on November 27****th****. The leader of HGP (Hot and Gorgeous Princes). He has a sister, Aoi Hyuuga who **

** schools at France's Alice Academy. The only son of Makoto and Kaoru Hyuuga. He's hot, gorgeous, and genius.**

** The heir of Hyuuga Corp.**

Mikan says,"A Hyuuga, huh?" Hotaru say, "Be careful Mikan, don't fall in love with him."

Name: **Ruka Nogi**

Age: **17**

Alice: **Animal Pheromone**

Bio: **Born on March 16****th****. The vice leader of HGP (Hot and Gorgeous Princes). The only son of Ryu and Audrey Nogi. **

** He's kind, gorgeous, half Japan half French, and always bring usagi in his hands. The heir of Nogi Corp.**

Hotaru says, "Money, come to me." The other only sweat drop.

Name: **Mochiage-kun**

Age: **17**

Alice: **Telekinesis**

Bio: **born on May 1****st****. He's bald. The only son of Kaze and Aria. He's outspoken, brave, and loyal. HGP's member. **

** The heir of Kun Corp.**

" A baldy is not a hot person", said Sumire. "Whatever, Permy," said the other.

Name: **Kokoro Yome**

Age: **17**

Alice: **Mind reading**

Bio: **Born on March 18****th****. He's funny, loyal, and the joker in the class. He's the only son of Takaki and Yuki Yome. **

** HGP's member. The heir of Yome Corp. **

"What a weird person", said Anna. Nonoko just chuckle.

Name: **Tobita Yū**

Age: **17**

Alice: **Illusion**

Bio: **Born on June 14****th****. He's the class representative. He's kind, loyal, and wear glasses. The only son of Chiaki and **

** Haruka Tobita. HGP's member. The heir of Tobit****a Corp. **

"Nice guy," said Nonoko. Oh.. "Like someone fall in love at first sight," said Anna. Nonoko just blushing.

Name: Tsubasa Andō

Age: **18 1/2**

Alice:** Shadow Manipulation**

Bio: **Born on July 15****th****.** **Last year student. He's the playboy in the Gakuen Alice. He's kind, loyal, and romantic. The **

** only son of Daisuke and Hino ****Andō. HGP's member. The heir of ****Andō's Corp.**

Yuck, playboy. "I hate all of them", said Misaki.

Hoammm.. Mikan yawns. Then let's go sleep. "Night everyone," said Mikan. "Night," said the others.

©©**End of Chapter 2**©©

Sorry if I late update the chapter 2. Thanks to:

Sakura Breeze

Amuto15

FasHionIsTa xoxo

Amuto15

Saikono-san

Miyaxbaybeexx

Sakurasibling

Who already review my story and the others who like my story.

I will update new chapter as soon as possible. Again, I say thank you for read my story and please review.

**_Mikan Sakurahime_**


	4. Chapter 3: 1st day at school

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. Tachibana Higuchi-sensei does.

Sorry if I late update. This is my first fanfic and enjoy ~

**The Princes and Princesses of Music**

_By: Mikan Sakurahime_

"The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**At The Class 12-A, 08:05 a.m. **

"Good morning, my students!" said Nodacchi. "We have a new student," said Nodacchi. All students wonder why there is a transfer student in their last year. Then Nodacchi calls the new student.

**At the Class 12-A, 08:07 a.m. (Misaki POV) **

I enter the class and suddenly there is a boy who wolf whistling me. I remembered him as the boy who runs with his group. Tch.. What a troublesome playboy… Then Nodacchi tell me to introduce myself. Hello.. My name is Misaki Harada. Nice to meet you.

"Hey, sexy. What's your hobby?" asked that playboy. "That's not of your concern. You must search it by yourself," answer Misaki. "Interesting," think Tsubasa. Tsubasa said, "If I know all about yourself and make you fall in love into me, you must be my girlfriend." "Are you insane?" answer Misaki. I will never do that bet. It's so stupid and ridiculous.

Then Nodacchi makes a fake cough and after that he says that Misaki will sit beside Tsubasa because there is no empty seat, except beside Tsubasa and Tsubasa will be her partner. It makes Misaki furious and yells." What?" Is there another empty seat?" "I think there isn't another empty seat," answered Nodacchi. "Fine," said Misaki. After that, Nodacchi begins the subject.

**At the Class 11-A, Lunch Time **

"Yeah!!" "Lunchtime!!" Isn't great, Hotaru?"

"Shut up, Mikan!" said Hotaru. Let's go to cafeteria. Misaki waits for us. Then they go to cafeteria. Unknown by them, they HGP boys hear that and follow them into cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria, Lunch Time **

"Mikan-chan, come on here!" said Misaki who already get their special table. "Hai," said Mikan. Then Mikan and the others order their food.

**Mikan** : Fried Calamari and an orange juice.

**Hotaru** : Crab Tostada and an ice coffee.

**Sumire** : Chicken meat fettuccine and a diet coke.

**Anna** : Chicken teriyaki and an ice lemon tea.

**Nonoko** : Beef teriyaki and an ice lemon tea.

**Misaki** : Chicken Caesar salad and a chamomile tea.

When they're starting to eat, suddenly Tsubasa come.

"Misaki-koi, why you only eat that?" asked Tsubasa. "Misaki-koi?" yelled others, except Hotaru. "What in the hell are you doing in here, playboy?" asked Misaki. "I just check on my girlfriend what she eats for lunch today," answered Tsubasa.

"Go away, playboy!" yelled Misaki. "How about our group joins you?" "Isn't interesting?" asked Tsubasa. "No and go away!" said Misaki. "Yes, you can join," said Mikan. "WTF, Mikan?" asked Misaki. "I know you hate playboy, Misaki but they wanted to be friends with us, so why you didn't accept their offer," answer Mikan in her serious tone. "For this time, I agree with this BAKA," said Hotaru. "I'm not BAKA!" said Mikan. "Fine, you and your group can join us," said Misaki to Tsubasa. Then the other join and they lunch together.

**At The Class 11-A, 12:58 p.m. **

"So Hotaru, what our next subject?" asked Mikan. "Art with Serina sensei," said Hotaru. Then Koko said, "But in Gakuen Alice, in art subject, you will be divided based on your best art abilities." "Like us, in our group, we are all in singing and dancing division, but Natsume and Ruka have another additional division, which is theatre." "Oh, and before you divided into your division, your art ability will being test by Serina sensei," added Yuu. "Okay, we are understood." "Thanks for your information, Koko and Yuu," said Anna and Nonoko in unison and it make two boys blushing. Hotaru thinks this will be more interesting. Then the bell rings.

**At The Class 11-A, 13:00 p.m. **

Serina sensei comes to the class and then they called Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire to test their art ability. The result is Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire in singing and dancing division, for Hotaru and Mikan are singing, dancing, and theatre division. "Hai sensei," said all of them.

"Now class, for theatre class, we will have play performance for Alice Festival that will be coming," said Serina sensei. "Is there any ideas for the play performance?" asked Serina sensei. "How about musical drama?" said Yuu. "Why musical drama?" asked Nonoko. Then Yuu said that if musical drama than our class will have cooperation to make the play will be successful, so not only the player, but also the other students who works behind the scene will have same vision and mission which is make the play success. "Okay, iinchou," said the others. "So any titles of drama that will be played?" asked Anna. "How about the compilation of Aurora and Snow White?" said Mikan. Then Mikan continued it.

**_The story begin when the queen give birth the twin princesses, when they celebrate it, all the god fairies are invited, except __Dark Fairy Maleficent. Then there are remaining three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merry weather who still not blessing them. Flora gives them the gift of beauty and kind heart while Fauna gives her the gift of song and wise. Before Merry weather can give them blessing, the Dark Fairy Maleficent appears, and curses the princesses to die when one of them touches a spinning wheel's spindle and the other eat the poisoning apple before the sun sets on their sixteenth birthday. Maleficent leaves and Merry weather is able to use her blessing to weaken the curse so that instead of death, Aurora and Snow White will fall into a deep sleep until they are awakened by true love's kiss. Though King Stefan decrees all spinning wheels in the kingdom burned, the Three Good Fairies know Maleficent curse cannot be stopped that easily and devise a plan to protect her. With the king and queen's consent, they disguise themselves as peasant women and sneak Aurora and Snow White away with them to a woodland cottage until their sixteen birthday lapses, passing themselves off as her aunts and swearing off magic to conceal themselves. Years later, Aurora and Snow White, renamed Briar-Rose and Briar-Lily, had grown into two gorgeous young women with the blessings that Flora and Fauna bestowed to her. Sweet and gentle, she dreams of falling in love one day. By that time, Maleficent is vexed at her minions' incompetence in locating the princesses' and sends her raven familiar, Diablo, to look for Aurora and Snow White. If he found them, he must kill them with the spindles and poisoning apples that he brought. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the fairies attempt to make Aurora and Snow White two gowns and a big cake. When their attempts end in disaster they decide to use their wands, resulting in a magical fight between Flora and Merry weather over the color of the gown—Flora insisting that it be orange and Merry weather insisting that it be green—that catches Diablo's attention. Meanwhile, Aurora and Snow White gather strawberries while singing to their animal friends, attracting the attention of Prince Phillip and Prince Ferdinand, now two handsome young men as they are out riding his horse in the woods. When they meet, they instantly fall in love, Phillip and Ferdinand believing them to be two peasant girls. Realizing that they have to return home, Aurora and Snow White flee from Phillip and Ferdinand without ever learning their name. Despite promising to meet him again, the fairies, not knowing that the men Aurora and Snow White met are the princes, reveal the truth of their birth to them and take them to their parents and their betrothed's family insisting that they never see the men again, much to them dismay. Meanwhile, Phillip and Ferdinand return home telling their father of two peasant girl they met and wishes to marry in spite of their prearranged marriage to Princess Aurora and Princess Snow White. In the castle, Maleficent uses her magic to lure Aurora and Snow White away from their boudoir and up to a tower, where a spinning wheel awaits her. Fascinated by the wheel and apple with Maleficent will enforcing it, Aurora touches the spindle then she pricking her finger while Snow White eats the poisoning apple, and completing the curses. The good fairies place Aurora and Snow White on their bed and place all in the kingdom in a deep ageless sleep until the spell is broken. While falling asleep, King Hubert tries to tell Stefan of his sons being in love with two peasant girls, which makes Flora realize that Prince Phillip is the man Aurora has fallen in love with, Prince Ferdinand is the man Snow White has fallen in love with, and they fly back to the cottage for them. At that time, Prince Phillip and Prince Ferdinand arrive at the cottage, but are captured, bound and gagged by Maleficent minions and taken to the dungeons of her lair, "The Forbidden Mountain", to prevent them from kissing Aurora and Snow White until they are old men and they remain as young as the day she pricked her finger and she ate the poison apple. However, the fairies sneak into Maleficent stronghold and free the princes. Armed with the magical Sword of Truth the Shield of Virtue for Prince Phillip, and Sword of Brave and the Shield from Animal Kingdom for Prince Ferdinand, Phillip and Ferdinand escape the Forbidden Mountain. Then they brave all obstacles Maleficent throws at them to reach the palace before battling Maleficent herself when she turns herself into a gigantic dragon. After a long fight, Phillip and Ferdinand throw the swords, blessed by the fairies' magic, into the dragon's heart, causing Maleficent to fall to her death from a cliff, leaving nothing but a dark stain and turning the sword black. Phillip climbs to Aurora's chamber while Ferdinand climbs to Snow White's chamber and remove the curse with a kiss. In the ends, the princes and princesses' both happily learn that their betrothed and their beloved are one and the same. They arrive at the ballroom, where Aurora and Snow White are happily reunited with their parents, she and Prince Phillip dance a waltz, and Snow White and Prince Ferdinand do the same. They do not notice that as they dance, Merry weather and Flora have resumed their disagreement over the color of their dresses and continue to change it from blue to pink with their magic, and then they agreed that the color of Aurora is pink and for Snow White is purple. Then Aurora and Snow White are married and happily ever after. _**

"How about that?" asked Mikan. "Good," said Serina sensei and being followed by the other students. Then we must make the scenario and make an audition to search for the one who perfect for each role. Then the class start make the scenario.

©©**End of Chapter 4**©©

Sorry if I late update the chapter 4. Give review, suggestions because I'm stuck T_T but I will continue this story, so review please~

Thanks to:

Sakura Breeze

Amuto15

FasHionIsTa xoxo

Amuto15

Saikono-san

Miyaxbaybeexx

Sakurasibling

Who already review my story and the others who like my story?

I will update new chapter as soon as possible. Again, I say thank you for read my story and please review.

**_Mikan Sakurahime_**


End file.
